


Excerpt from "Recreational Strategic Battle Scenario" by Peridot, Facet Five

by Lunate8



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of fanfic would Peridot write?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt from "Recreational Strategic Battle Scenario" by Peridot, Facet Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> Thanks to thingswithwings for the inspiration, and to revolutionaryjo for the beta.

After the championship three-legged race, Percy registered Pierre with his vision spheres and approached him. "Congratulations on your victory. Your size and gravity connector coordination are exemplary," said Percy.

"Your anticipation of enemy tactics in the Ball Dodge is admirable and under-utilized," Pierre replied. "We should form an alliance and lay waste to this ineffectual training camp."

Percy clenched his touch stumps. "Your logic is sound, our compatibility is undeniable. I will join you. For the glory of the Yellow Team!"

**Camp Pining Hearts damage report:**  
100% vehicles commandeered  
15% base structures damaged or destroyed  
2% troop casualties  
**MISSION SUCCESSFUL**


End file.
